Wall Between Us (sasunaru) Will Be Update Every Sundays, Tuesdays And
by Anni Tunari
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki, a loner in a huge city, hated in school yet he still lives on, all because of one person, Sasuke Uchiha. Though he thinks of himself as commoner in the school and world and Sasuke the king, he even has his queen, the girl Naruto would give up everything for. But as he receives an invitation to a party, Naruto takes it as a chance to ruin him, but then pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

Even though I'm alone in this world, no parents to love me, not friends, I still want to live on just because of _him, Sasuke Uchiha,_ he ruined my since he came to this school I started to experience emotions that I have never  
felt before, even the queen of this school was TAKEN by _him_! I was the king of this school! But when he came it all changed just like that. I plan to do thesame to him, ruin him and his reputation, but I will need help from the little friend  
I stil have.

I walked to my locker putting away my things as Sasuke and Sakura walked past me. "Hey Sakura," I said, "can we talk about the project that we were assigned to do this afternoon at my place?" "Sure Naruto! But I will be late a little..." She responded.  
"That's ok, as long as you are there to help with the project I won't complain, but if you don't show up, you're getting milkin your hair again!" "Whatever Naruto, I'm going to be with Sasuke at lunch, do you think you can hold up? Well kiba _is_ going  
to be with you anyway." "kiba isn't here today. So I will be eating lunch in my English class."I said in a sad but true tone, not wanting her to leave Sasuke because of me. "OK! I will see you there then!" She yelled in excitement.

At lunch, I heard the door creek open, excited that it was Sakura but then my smile turned into a frown when I saw who it was. "What are you doing here Sasuke? You don't have this class nor do you have any friends that has this class." I called out not  
even liftingmy eyes off my food. "I came here because I heard a very cute boy say that he was going t be in here." He whispered so that the people out side wouldn't hear but only me. "I know that you hate me Naruto, but have you ever thought  
of how I feel about you? Have you ever come to me and asked to be friends? Naruto, I know all about you you know. From how lonely you are to how your parents endedup dying." At that point I couldn't sit there and let him talk like no body cares.  
I got up from my seat, with full force I hit him in the stomach causing him to throw up blood.

Going back to my food which was already cold, I closed it and walked passed him. The bell rang and I left for gym class which I have with Mr. Popular. Walking in the locker room, kiba jumped on me for a hug which he got obviously. "Kiba when did you get  
here?" I asked. "Just a couple of minutes ago! So? I hated that you punched Sasuke!" He responded in excitemen, "How do you know?" "Rumors." 'So Sasuke told his friends huh? Well whatever' I thought as I walked to my gym locker. Before I knew it everyone  
was already in the gym except one. "Hey loner, next time me a warning before you punch me." Sasuke says grabbing my ass. "A shit like you don't need warnings," I mumbled, "and get your hands off my ass!" "No." He said. As I turned around, he grabbed  
my member and began rubbing it. "What the hell are you—" I was cut off by a soft and warm lips. He unzipped my pants and slide his hand in causing me to moan. "See, you like it." Sasuke whispers in my ears. He ten started throwing kisses down my collarbone.

We heard the door of the gym open as Sasuke touched me. I quickly gatheredup my strength and pushed him away. But he came back on me and whispered something in my ear. I was shocked but he told me that I can't say no, so I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 smutt

I got home after school and found something good to wear for the party. Yeah I was invited to a party by Sasuke, in the locker room. I pulled on a black skinny jeans, a black chemical romance t-shirt, brown boots and black hoodie with a skull choker.

I walked over to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door, Sasuke opens the door to let me in. I walked inside and asked "Does your parents know that you are having a party?" "They are out of the country. They have been for a couple of weeks now," He said  
looking down at the floor, "want anything to drink?" "Don't ask me that..." I said. I then realized what he was wear, black skinny jeans, black chemical romance shit as well and a spike choker and piercings. 'He looks hot!…What the hell did I just  
say?!' I thought to myself. He saw me Stare and asked deductively "like what you see?" "SHUT UP!" I replied while I turn my head to the other side trying to hide my blush. As time passed by the others asked us if we would like to play truth or dare  
and seven minutes in the closet.

It was Sasuke's turn. He spins the bottle and it landed on me every body starts oohing as we both just stared at each other blushing. "Can we pass on this one?" Sasuke asked the others and the all shook their heads and pushed us in the bathroom instead  
of a closet cause no one was allowed to go to another room except the ones down turns off the lights and came closer to me and I took a stepback, my back hit the sink and Sasuke too that chance and kissed me, I tried pulling  
back but he was too strong. A minute passed of me struggling and I gavein, his lips wasso warm that I slipped my arms around his neckand kissed back. He licks my bottom lip and I opened my eyes in questioning, but he bit my lip and  
my mouth automatically open in pain and he slid his tongue in exploring ever corners. Sasuke and I then heard a knock on the door and we pulled away gasping for breath.

 **Sasuke's POV**

 ****

I unlocked the door and we both went out all sweaty. All the others stared at us shocked but then began to cheer,I smiled at the them as they pat my back. Naruto on the other hand was alone again. I moved away from the crowd and grabbed his hand  
and pulled him upstairs.

 **Naruto's POV**

 ****

He pulled my arm leading me upstairs to a room I assume was his bedroom. He locked the door and pushed me on the bed. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing? You need to be outside with you friends." I told himas he slid his hands into my shirt. "S-stop! Sasuke!" "Naruto, do you really not like me?" He asked looking straight into my eyes, "Ye-yes I don't." I replied. "You mouth say you don't but you body says otherwise." He says pointing at my trousers, when I looked down, my I could see my member getting hard in my pants, "Don't lie to me Naruto. "I'm not lying!This the first time I've felt like this..." I said blushing hard with tears eyes "I want to hate you but I can't, I want you to leave but can't come to the conclusion to let that happen. Sasuke can't you see, I don't like you, I love you!"

 **Third person POV**

 ****

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's lips forcefully but gently as they kissed passionately not want to let each other go. "Naruto, can you stay the night?" Sasuke asks "Sure but I will have to text Dad Iruka later." Sasuke nods and the both continues their make out session which turned into a messy one. Naruto takes off Sasuke's shirt as Sasuke takes off Naruto's pants. When they were fully naked,mSasuke puts two fingers in Naruto's mouth to suck, then pushed one in his entrance, Naruto gasp in pain but then calmed down. Sasuke then slides in another then another until there were three in Naruto's ass. Sasuke look down at Naruto and Naruto nods as a signal for him to move his hands. As for Sasuke, every moan that Naruto made turned him on. He pulls his fingersout and then positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Upon the sight that Naruto saw, tears filled his eyes. "Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked in concern, "yeah I'm fine, it's just that, you're too big." Naruto responded while wiping his tears. "Don't worry Naru, I will be gentle." Naruto nods and closed his eyes as Sasuke went in. "Arrgh!" "Naruto are you ok? I will wait for you to get used to my size first before I move ok? Just tell me when you're ready." After a minute Naruto's nods again and Sasuke began to thrust. On the third thrust, Sasuke hits Naruto's sweet spot earning a moan. "The-there S-Sa-Sasuke!". As kept on hitting that one spot, Naruto became tight making Sasuke moan as well. Susasuke turns Naruto around with his back facing him(also known as doggie styling)  
style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"as he strokes Naruto member at the same time as he thrust. "Sasuke! I-I'm gonna c-cum." "Me too.". One last thrust and the both came, they fell asleep afterwards.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 ****

– **Author chan**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! I am so sorry I wasn't able to write a new chapter! I am currently writing a story on wattpad which is really my thing. Fanfic is kinda confusing and hard to control, so If you want to read more of my stories, find me on wattpad

Type in Dannita or Haruna213386


End file.
